


always

by tori_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Bad Ending, Character Death, Dark, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, War, Wizard Jeon Jungkook, Wizard Min Yoongi | Suga, Wizards
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_chan/pseuds/tori_chan
Summary: Они скрывались так долго, бежали от судьбы, но в какой-то момент приходится сдаться.— Хён, прошу тебя, мы должны уходить! — умоляет Чонгук, тревожно прислушивающийся к хаосу, происходящему снаружи.— Оставь меня, Чонгук, уходи один, — мрачно отвечает ему Мин, ведя у себя в голове обратный отсчёт.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi | Suga
Kudos: 1





	always

**Author's Note:**

> я пересматривала дары смерти, и, поскольку это моя любимая часть гп, я вдохновилась на написание чего-то подобного.
> 
> чтобы прочувствовать атмосферу лучше, включите ‘lily's theme’ во время прочтения.
> 
> p.s. события происходят в период первой магической войны из вселенной Гарри Поттера, где-то в середине войны

Уже несколько лет идёт магическая война. Необычайно жестокая. Кровопролитная. Множество известных волшебников, целые семьи, даже магглы — были убиты в течение этих лет Пожирателями смерти. Они не знают милосердия и не щадят никого, всех жестоко пытают и убивают.

— Это бесполезно, Чонгук, — хрипит Юнги, вперившись взглядом в пол, пока Чонгук накладывает все защитные заклинания, которые знает, на их _временное_ убежище, — Они уже наверняка знают, где мы, и идут сюда.

Парень игнорирует его. Он не намерен сдаваться. Чон Чонгук с детства учился только побеждать, верить в лучшее и сражаться до конца. И если ему суждено провести множество лет в бегах вместе с Юнги — он готов.

Юнги и Чонгук оба выпускники Хогвартса. Они учились на разных факультетах: Мин попал в Слизерин, а Чонгук — в Равенкло. Однако каким-то невероятным образом они стали дружны. И, стоило Чонгуку закончить школу, старший присоединился к Волдеморту, как и многие слизеринцы, которых привлекали убеждения тёмного волшебника. Чон узнал об этом лишь с началом магической войны, когда однажды Пожиратели напали на одно из поселений магов, в котором он жил. Юнги не мог убить его, дорожа старой дружбой, а тот требовал объяснений.

— Это очень сложно понять, Чонгук, — сказал ему парень в ту ночь, — Я хотел защитить свою семью, свой дом. А теперь я хочу защитить _тебя_. Давай, присоединяйся к Пожирателям, и они оставят тебя в живых.

Для Чонгука было невообразимо согласиться на **такое**. Чонгук не испытывал ненависти к магглам и полукровкам и уж точно не разделял убеждений Волдеморта. Он просто не мог согласиться на это, даже если тогда его не убьют. Но Чон слишком _любил_ своего хёна и ради него был готов пойти куда угодно. Чонгук _присоединился_ к Пожирателям смерти, и это было самое тяжёлое, роковое решение в его жизни.

С ходом войны Юнги всё больше и больше сомневался в том, что он поступает правильно. Магглы и полукровки, которых они убивали, не были для них реальной угрозой, а то, что Волдеморт нападал на большие города, в которых жили даже чистокровные маги, вселяло сомнение в то, что его семью не тронут. Сомнения снедали его всё больше и больше, он не мог заставить себя продолжать убивать тех, кто ни в чём не виноват, а то, что он втянул в это Чонгука, грызло его изнутри. Теперь они не смогут так просто уйти. А даже если и смогут, то для Министерства они тем не менее будут преступниками, ведь их руки запачканы чужой кровью. Но Мин принял решение, он хотел изменить всё, _хотя бы попытаться_. Юнги предложил Чонгуку покинуть ряды Пожирателей и теперь сражаться против Волдеморта. А в итоге за предательство поплатятся оба.

Они вдвоём побывали в самых разных уголках Англии, пока скрывались от Пожирателей, которые находили их **везде** , где бы они ни оказались. Казалось, от них невозможно скрыться. Юнги понимал, что в один день бежать будет бесполезно. Понимал, что в один день их обоих убьют. Они скрывались так долго, бежали от судьбы, но в какой-то момент им придётся сдаться.

Чонгук заканчивает с заклинаниями и поворачивается к хёну, который так и сидит в середине комнатки. В этот раз их убежищем стал небольшой нежилой домик в маленьком поселении на окраинах Англии. Они забрались достаточно далеко, чтобы их поиски прекратились, однако Пожиратели упорные, и, скорее всего, к завтрашнему утру их обнаружат.

— Хён, нельзя сдаваться, — говорит младший, подходя к Мину и присаживаясь перед ним, — Мы скрываемся от них столько времени, нельзя так просто взять и сдаться. Я уверен, скоро война закончится. Осталось лишь подождать ещё немного.

— Ты не прав, — отвечает Юнги тихим голосом, — Мы не можем знать наверняка, что конец войны близок. Волдеморт слишком силён сейчас, и Министерство, кажется, не в состоянии достойно ему противостоять. Это продлится ещё как минимум несколько лет. Мы не сможем всё это время скрываться и ускользать от Пожирателей. С каждым разом они всё быстрее и быстрее засекают наше местоположение.

— Хён, нам надо...

Громкий звук, будто взрыв с улицы, прерывает Чонгука, и он спешит к зашторенному окну. Парень аккуратно выглядывает из-за шторки и обмирает: снаружи Пожиратели. Они вламываются в дома, разрушают их, убивают местных, убивают абсолютно _всех_. Они ищут их. Чон отскакивает от окна.

— Хён, прошу тебя, мы должны уходить! — умоляет Чонгук, тревожно прислушивающийся к хаосу, происходящему снаружи.

Юнги молчит. Ему, кажется, всё равно. Ему хочется поскорее закончить со всем этим, поскорее умереть. Он совершил большую ошибку. Он сбился с верного пути, заставил младшего пойти за ним, втянул их обоих в это, и теперь они будут расплачиваться своими жизнями. Вот только Чонгук _не заслужил_ этого.

— Оставь меня, Чонгук, уходи один, — мрачно отвечает ему Мин, ведя у себя в голове обратный отсчёт. Отсчёт перед своей гибелью.

— Что?! — возмущается парень, — Ты спятил, хён?! Я не уйду отсюда без тебя! Мы вместе начали это, вместе закончим! Давай, поднимайся! Нам надо трансгрессировать, — он хватает Юнги за руку и тянет за собой.

— И куда? — старший вырывает свою руку из его ладони, — Куда мы трансгрессируем? Все безопасные места, в которых мы прятались, были обнаружены. Нам негде скрываться больше.

— Нет, ты не прав, — возражает Чонгук, — У Ордена Феникса есть штаб, там безопасно. Мы просто должны найти кого-то из Ордена.

— И кого ты найдёшь и где? — не выглядя убеждённым, спрашивает Мин, — Я не думаю, что нас примут в Орден, даже если мы найдём кого-то. Мы были Пожирателями смерти. Мы убивали магглов и волшебников. Я, во всяком случае. Они тут же сдадут нас Министерству, и нас посадят. Ты хочешь этого?

— Лучше в тюрьму, чем быть убитыми! — кричит Чон, вновь схватив хёна за руку, — Мы можем обратиться к Дамблдору! Он ведь в Хогвартсе. Я знаю, он поможет нам. Ты ведь был одним из его самых любимых учеников.

— Это было до того, как я присоединился к Волдеморту. Теперь Дамблдор ни за что не поможет _мне_ , — говорит Юнги, направляясь к двери и становясь напротив неё, — Но вот тебе... Он сможет помочь. Трансгрессируй в Хогвартс.

— А ты? — с надеждой спрашивает младший. — Я останусь здесь. Если я вновь сбегу с тобой, нас обоих вновь засекут. Я не хочу подвергать опасности ни Хогвартс, ни тебя.

Чонгук не верит своим ушам. Что такое говорит этот хён? Он не может остаться здесь! Его ведь убьют!

— Останешься? — в неверии произносит он, — Нет, хён! Тебя убьют! Давай трансгрессируем вместе!

— Нет, Чонгук, — отвечает Мин и достаёт палочку, — Я уже сказал тебе. Если мы трансгрессируем вдвоём, нас снова засекут, и тогда они нападут на Хогвартс. Они не успокоятся, пока мы живы. Поэтому пусть лучше они убьют одного меня, как предателя. Я единственный, кто должен поплатиться за свои ошибки. А ты должен жить.

— Без тебя?..

Голос младшего звучит настолько сломанно, что Юнги оборачивается и смотрит на него. У Чонгука в глаза океан боли и невыплаканных слёз, и, кажется, что-то ещё. Юнги чувствует это. Они были дружны с самого детства, а чувства Чона переросли в нечто большее. Юнги это знает. Младший не умеет ничего скрывать, и одних только его светящихся глаз, когда он смотрит на Мина, хватило, чтобы понять это. У Юнги тоже бушует буря в сердце. Это не похоже на то же самое ощущение, когда надолго расстаёшься с близким человеком. Они расстаются **навсегда** , ведь сегодня старший примет свою смерть, и это невероятно больно осознавать.

Перед глазами проносятся воспоминания из детства. Те годы, когда они учились в Хогвартсе, посещали вместе магические дуэли и матчи по квиддичу, прощались на выпускном Мина. Все эти воспоминания больно жалят сердце, и Юнги чувствует необходимость прикоснуться к Чонгуку перед тем, как для него всё закончится. Он подходит к младшему и протягивает свою руку, практически невесомо проводя пальцами по щеке. Чон поднимает на него глаза, и по лицу скатываются первые слезинки.

— Ты так вырос, — тихо проговаривает Юнги, — Я всё ещё помню твой первый год в Хогвартсе. Ты был таким неуверенным, но теперь... Ты сильный и решительный. И я уверен, что вместе с Орденом ты сможешь победить Волдеморта и Пожирателей. Поэтому сейчас ты должен бежать отсюда, а я задержу их.

— Хён... — Чонгук всхлипывает и падает в объятия Мина.

Сердце пронзает такая боль, что парень не может остановить поток слёз, стекающих по лицу. У него нет ни одной, даже крошечной надежды на то, что они ещё встретятся, ведь реальность слишком жестока, и в ней Юнги умрёт. Им не спастись вдвоём. Чонгук плачет, утыкаясь лицом в плечо старшего, а тот лишь мягко поглаживает его по макушке. Он хочет сказать так много прежде, чем случится неизбежное, но из горла вырываются только всхлипы, а Мин лишь прижимает его крепче к себе. Они прощаются безмолвно, и осознание этого ранит больше, чем даже Круциатус.

Совсем близко к дому раздаётся шум, и это значит, что Пожиратели собираются заглянуть в их убежище. Юнги отпускает Чонгука и утирает его слёзы мантией, а те по-новой скапливаются в уголках глаз и стекают по щекам.

— Тебе пора, Чонгук-и, — тихо-тихо говорит ему старший и поворачивается к двери, — Береги себя.

— Хён, я!.. — окликает его младший, заставляя вновь посмотреть на себя, — Все эти годы я... Я любил тебя.

— Я знаю, — с горькой улыбкой на губах отвечает Юнги, — У тебя всё было написано на лице.

Старший подходит к нему и мягко, чувственно целует, спустя мгновение разрывая поцелуй. В его глазах столько же боли, что и у Чонгука, однако сердце ноет гораздо больше, чем могут передать глаза.

— _Прощай_.

Чон трансгрессирует, оставляя Юнги одного, и в это мгновение дверь срывается с петель. **Они пришли.** Несколько Пожирателей смотрят в упор на парня, усмехаясь, и проходят в дом.

— Вот и ты, Мин, — говорит один из них, — Перестал убегать наконец. Понял, что это бесполезно?

— Ещё бы, — отвечает Юнги, держа палочку наготове.

Пожиратель оскаливается в улыбке и, направив палочку на него, выкрикивает:

— Авада Кедавра!

В мгновение Юнги отражает заклинание и отскакивает вглубь дома. Он не сдастся без боя. Мин принимается отбиваться, внимательно следя сразу за несколькими противниками, готовыми нанести удар даже в спину.

— Экспеллиармус! — успевает произнести он, обезоруживая одного Пожирателя, — Остолбеней!

Парень оглушает Пожирателя и уже собирается приняться за остальных, когда в спину кто-то бьёт, и он падает. Мин чувствует невыносимую боль и не сомневается, что Пожиратели применили к нему Круциатус. Он чувствует боль во всём теле, чувствует, будто ломает кости, чувствует острую боль в лёгких, которая мешает дышать, и он вымученно стонет.

— Как жаль, что в славном роде Минов есть предатели, — произносит Пожиратель, обходя лежащего на полу, — Но не волнуйся. Лорд Волдеморт обязательно спросит у твоих родителей, почему они воспитали предателя.

Юнги злобно рычит стоит тому упомянуть родителей, которых так же, как и его, ждёт расправа, гораздо более жестокая, потому что Волдеморт учинит её самолично. В глазах собираются слёзы, и он ощущает собственное бессилие, ведь помимо его родителей расправу ждёт вся семья Чонгука, такого же предателя в глазах Волдеморта, как и он.

— Круцио!

Тело пронзает новая волна боли, ещё более нестерпимой, и из Юнги вырывается крик, а он сам начинает биться в конвульсиях, катаясь по полу, пока Пожиратели со смехом наслаждаются его агонией. Однако боль в сердце гораздо сильнее, ведь все, кто ему дорог, погибнут, и он не сможет помешать этому, если его убьют прямо сейчас. Он думает о родителях, которые ни о чём не подозревают, обо всех их союзниках, _о Чонгуке_ и надеется, что тот уже в Хогвартсе, в безопасности, что тот сможет стать членом Ордена Феникса и дать отпор Волдеморту и его армии. Слёзы медленно стеки по щекам, и Юнги, превозмогая боль, с трудом поднимается на ноги, пока Пожиратели со злобным оскалом наблюдают за его жалкими попытками быть сильным.

— Давайте, — хрипит парень, устремляя взгляд, полный решимости и бесстрашия перед неминуемой гибелью, на одного из мужчин, — Убейте меня. Накажите предателя.

— Уже сдаёшься? — усмехается Пожиратель, направляя на него палочку, — Не хочешь начать умолять о пощаде?

— Я не собираюсь унижаться перед грязными псами вроде вас, — кидает Мин злобно и уверенно, — И я не собираюсь потешать вас напоследок. Я готов умереть.

Злобный оскал Пожирателя нисколько не пугает Юнги, не колеблет его уверенность. Юнги уже сдался, он принял свою судьбу, но, даже умерев, он сохранит свою гордость. Он умрёт достойно, примет смерть с готовностью.

— Авада Кедавра!

Он не пытается отбить проклятие. Мин закрывает глаза, думая о Чонгуке, молясь, чтобы в этой жестокой войне он выжил и прожил счастливую жизнь, пусть даже его не будет в ней. Но Юнги _всегда_ будет хранить в памяти то время, когда они были вместе, строили планы на будущее, были детьми, не знающими забот. Даже после смерти.


End file.
